


And you’re Gonna Hear me Roar

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi is a cat-person, Married Couple, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, and you can't change my mind, new family member
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura torna a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro per trovare suo marito in compagnia di qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettata.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	And you’re Gonna Hear me Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And you’re Gonna Hear me Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068378) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Domenica 12 Luglio 1686  
> TITOLO: Roar - Katy Perry
> 
> EDIT: storia editata il 14/12/2020

Sakura rientrò quella sera tardi, di corsa e grondante d’acqua dopo un intenso pomeriggio di addestramento con Tsunade-shishō, per trovare suo marito, il grande Rokudaime Hokage, sdraiato sui tatami del salotto, addormentato, con un libro accanto a sé e una piccola palla di pelo nero adagiata sulla pancia. Si inginocchiò accanto a Kakashi e sorrise, concedendosi per un momento il piacere di osservarlo dormire. Stava per riscuoterlo dal suo riposo e chiedergli chi fosse il nuovo arrivato del branco di ninken quando questi si stiracchiò e spalancò gli occhi azzurri. Pochi secondi dopo anche Kakashi aprì i suoi per poi sgranarli all’istante quando notò che Sakura era proprio lì accanto a lui.

«Ah, Sakura… Okaeri. Io… mi sono addormentato», biascicò un po’, sfregandosi appena un occhio con una mano mentre con l’altra copriva con fare protettivo il cucciolo che teneva in grembo.

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Perché hai un gatto in braccio?»

«Gatto? Quale gatto?» chiese lui, mettendosi seduto e posando a terra l’animale che lo guardò con aria un po’ stranita, gli occhioni azzurri spalancati.

«Kakashi…»

«Diciamo che l’ho più o meno trovato», confessò infine lui, sotto lo sguardo severo di Sakura.

«E cosa ci fa in casa nostra?»

A Sakura sembrava di essere davanti ad uno di quei pazienti che fornivano informazioni con il contagocce e che dovevano essere pungolati per ore. Oh, aspetta, suo marito era _proprio_ quel tipo di paziente. Solo che ora non erano in ospedale e lui non era infortunato… non ancora, almeno, non se si decideva a spiegare perché diavolo un gatto stava dormendo sul petto di Hatake amo-i-cani-sono-anche-il-mio-animale-da-richiamo Kakashi.

«Era in giardino, Sakura! Sotto la pioggia! Non potevo ignorarlo e basta!»

«Hai ragione, è stato un bel gesto da parte tua», confermò la kunoichi, inginocchiandosi e allungando una mano per permettere al gattino di annusarle le dita. «Ma la mia domanda rimane: perché è in casa nostra?»

Silenzio.

«Perché l’ho adottato?»

«Tu cosa?»

«L’ho fatto per te…» iniziò Kakashi ma, notando il cipiglio di Sakura, raddrizzò il tiro. «Ok, ho sempre voluto un gatto, sin da quando ero un bambino».

«Tu hai un branco di _otto ninken_ , lo sai vero?»

«Non ho detto che non amo i cani. Li amo tantissimo», s’affrettò ad aggiungere l’Hokage. «Ma i gatti… Sono così furbi e distaccati e coccoloni insieme. E sono agili, e morbidi, e dormono un sacco. _E fanno le fusa!_ »

Sakura si ritrovò a sorridere senza volerlo, trascinata dall’entusiasmo e dagli occhi scintillanti di suo marito. E proprio in quel momento il gattino decise che la nuova arrivata meritava il suo tempo e le si acciambellò in grembo, le palpebre che si chiudevano su quegli occhioni azzurri.

«Va bene, va bene, può restare», cedette infine, come se potesse dire di no a Kakashi mentre faceva quella faccia. «Come pensi di spiegarlo al branco?»

Il sorriso di vittoria scemò dal suo volto.

«Potresti dire che tu volevi un gatto ed io, da buon marito che teme i pugni di sua moglie, ho acconsentito», tentò, incerto, e Sakura dovette trattenere una risata.

«Non mentirò ai ninken, Kakashi», asserì lei, severa.

«Non vuoi questa meraviglia?»

«Certo che sì. Io amo i gatti, e tu lo sai bene. Ma non mentirò ai ninken», ripeté.

«Se gli dicessi che voglio un gatto, Pakkun esigerebbe la mia testa in un cesto», brontolò Kakashi, tornando a sdraiarsi a terra, una mano che gli reggeva il mento e l’altra che sfiorava delicatamente il pelo nero del nuovo membro della loro piccola grande famiglia.

«Un rischio che dovrai correre».

«Ok, ok, ho capito. Domani lo –» Sakura gli scoccò un’altra occhiataccia. «Va bene, gli parlo subito».

«Bravo bambino».

* * *

La trattativa tra Kakashi e Pakkun era durata quasi un’ora ed era ormai notte fonda quando il ninken li aveva lasciati soli. Appena questi era sparito in una nuvola di fumo il Rokudaime si era lasciato cadere a terra ed aveva appoggiato la testa in grembo a Sakura (il gattino stava graffiando e morsicando la copertina arancione di _Icha Icha Paradise_ ed il fatto che Kakashi non avesse ancora urlato indignato era sintomo di quanto fosse innamorato di quella creaturina).

«Allora hai ottenuto una grande vittoria, Rokudaime-sama…»

«Sei mesi di dolcetti, Sakura, sei mesi di dolcetti», borbottò Kakashi calandosi la maschera sul collo e mostrandole il suo magnifico volto. Anche dopo anni Sakura si meravigliava ancora della bellezza del suo uomo. «Diventeranno grassi. Palle di lardo».

La sua espressione imbronciata la fece ridacchiare un po’.

«Non esagerare adesso. Puoi sempre prendere quei dolcetti dietetici di cui parlava Hana-san», cercò di consolarlo lei mentre iniziava ad accarezzargli i capelli in gesti lenti.

In quel momento la palla di pelo abbandonò il suo gioco e trotterellò verso di loro cadendo miseramente alla fine del percorso quando le zampe posteriori accelerarono troppo rispetto a quelle anteriori facendolo inciampare.

«Come lo chiamiamo?» chiese Kakashi tra le risate.

«Come _la_ chiamiamo. È femmina», specificò Sakura, allungando un braccio per raccogliere il cucciolo e posarlo sul petto di suo marito dove entrambi potevano accarezzarlo comodamente.

«Oh, certo, lo sapevo», disse questi, iniziando a coccolare il micino. «Allora come la chiamiamo?»

Sakura tacque un momento e si dedicò all’osservazione del batuffolo di pelo nero. Non aveva mai visto un gatto _così_ nero: non solo i peli ma anche vibrisse, naso e perfino i gommini erano neri. Era una meraviglia.

«Cosa ne dici di Yoru?» propose, sfiorando delicatamente il naso del cucciolo.

«“Notte”. Mi piace», approvò Kakashi con un sorriso. Poi, sfiorando la micina, aggiunse: «Benvenuta in famiglia, Yoru».

**Author's Note:**

> Io sono un tipo da gatti. Datemi un gatto, una foto di un gatto, qualunque cosa che vagamente ricordi un gatto e sarò felice. I cani al contrario non mi piacciono granché (anche se loro, inspiegabilmente, mi adorano).  
> Comunque ho sempre pensato che Kakashi è tremendamente simile ad un gatto, quindi l'idea di lui che ne adotta uno era troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela scappare. E i gatti neri sono i miei preferiti (al momento ne ho uno che si chiama Achille perché ha le punte di un piedino bianche, e tutto il resto è nerissimo, sembra proprio come se qualcuno l'avesse tenuto per la zampa ed immerso nell'inchiostro).


End file.
